Inner Monster
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: ( REPOST ) Jung Yunho menerima kumpulan gambar mesra sang kekasih yang membangunkan jiwa monster tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan untuk menjinakkan monster tersebut ? (Cliché and overused story with jealous!Yunho and seductive!Jae. read to find out ;) ) Complete/ Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Title : Inner Monster  
Length : Two Shot  
Genre : Romance, Smut, Angst  
Pairing : Yunjae, slight Yunra  
Rating : NC 17 ( or 21 ? terserahlah yang penting MATURE readers.) innocent kids? GET LOST! :p )  
Warning : BDSM, Bondage, Spanking, Rimming etc etc….  
Disclaimer : Karakter yang ada dicerita ini BUKAN milik saya. Cerita yang saya buat murni fiksi dan tidak berpengaruh apapun pada dunia nyata. Dan sebagai author saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas tulisan ini J  
Summary : Jung Yunho menerima kumpulan gambar mesra sang kekasih yang membangunkan jiwa monster tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan untuk menjinakkan monster tersebut ? (Cliché and overused story with jealous!Yunho and seductive!Jae. read to find out ;) )

Menjadi seorang Jung Yunho mungkin adalah mimpi dari kebanyakan lelaki diluar sana. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah yang tampan rupawan bak seorang pangeran, tubuh tinggi besar dan karisma serta talenta luar biasa yang didapat dari kerja kerasnya, tentunya cukup untuk membuat ribuan wanita meleleh dan para lelaki dibuat gigit jari karenanya. Banyak wanita, dari segala macam usia dan bentuk, dari segala macam kalangan dan derajat , yang melemparkan diri mereka diatas kakinya namun sayangnya kaum hawa harus menelan pil pahit karena tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jung Yunho.

Penyanyi itu ingat beberapa kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang melibatkan dirinya dan kepopulerannya dikalangan wanita. Salah satu kejadian yang paling membuatnya merinding barangkali ketika teman sejawatnya yang berkarir sebagai aktris, Go Ara mencoba untuk 'menyatakan perasaan padanya' tepat ketika syuting drama HTTG berakhir. Yunho akui bahwa Go Ara adalah gadis yang manis dan ceria, ia selalu menggangap gadis itu sebagai adik perempuannya diantara orang dalam SM. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa fansnya yang berubah haluan menjadi antifans Ara sejak rumor keduanya menjalin hubungan mencuat. ia ingat nasihat teman lamanya dulu yang 'menitipkan' gadis itu untuk dijaga olehnya, karena keduanya sama-sama berasal dari Gwangju.

Singkat kata, malam itu Yunho dan para kru lain menggelar pesta untuk merayakan berakhirnya drama HTTG. Yunho berusaha menikmati pesta itu meskipun ia tak ingin. ia ingin segera menemui 'seseorang' yang sangat ia temui dan ia bertekad untuk tidak meminum alcohol sedikitpun agar ia bisa menyetir, tak peduli sekeras apapun staf lain mencoba untuk mencekokinya. Namun ancaman lain datang dari gadis yang selama ini ia kenal polos, mulanya Yunho sempat mengernyitkan hidung melihat bagaimana terbuka dan tak senonohnya pakaian gadis itu, namun ia tak bisa menolak segelas cocktail yang disodorkan dengan lembut padanya. Seorang lelaki harus bersikap sebagai gentleman, begitu semboyan Yunho, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyeruput habis gelas cocktail yang sudah dibubuhi obat tidur tersebut.

Malam itu Yunho kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terbaring diatas ranjang hotel dalam keadaan _shirtless_ dan kedua tangannya terkunci kuat oleh tali yang diikat diatas kepala. Dengan horror Yunho menoleh kesamping dan melihat Go Ara yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe pink berdiri disana dengan seringai menyeramkan terpampang diwajahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya ketika melihat sebuah _vibrator _besar dan _cockring_ dipegang erat di kedua tangan gadis licik itu, tak sabar untuk ia gunakan.

Yunho tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas detailnya , namun sejauh yang ia ingat Go ara berusaha untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan sensual diatas tubuh kekar Yunho. Namun Yunho tak mau. Hell, mungkin kata 'tak mau' terlalu sopan untuk digunakan. Karena yang ia rasakan saat itu hanya rasa jijik. Jijik karena melihat gadis yang selama ini ia anggap adiknya sendiri menjebaknya untuk tidur bersama seperti layaknya seorang pelacur. Ia tidak ingin berada disini. ia ingin berada bersama kekasihnya. Dan dengan kata-kata itu dipikirannya, ia berhasil mengabaikan sifat gentleman yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi dan menendang tubuh kurus Go Ara sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya. Beruntung gadis itu tidak cukup pintar untuk mengikat kakinya juga. Go Ara jatuh kelantai dengan shock, tidak mengira mendapat perlakuan sekasar itu dari Yunho dan ia menjadi lebih panik ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba berteriak sangat kencang. Yunho tahu ia nampak seperti seorang gadis tak berdaya yang meminta pertolongan ketika hendak diperkosa, namun semua pikiran dan harga dirinya ia buang jauh-jauh asalkan ia bisa bebas dari jeratan Go Ara secepatnya. Para staff hotel pun segera datang kekamar mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Mereka sangat tercengang melihat posisi berbahaya dari kedua public figure terkemuka korea selatan tersebut. Dan pihak SM pun harus membayar mahal pada pihak hotel untuk menutupi skandal memalukan ini dan tak lupa juga untuk memberikan saksi berat untuk Ara.

Yunho masih ingat saat-saat ketika petugas hotel yang kebingungan itu melepaskan tali tambang yang mengunci erat kedua tangannya, ia mengingat betapa kuatnya tali itu hingga bisa menciptakan memar merah kebiruan dipergelangan tangannya… ia juga mengingat betapa kesusahannya ia untuk melepaskan tangannya dari benda itu, tak peduli seberapa keras usaha yang ia keluarkan… ia mengingat benda-benda sex yang jatuh kelantai saat Go Ara diseret paksa keluar ruangan oleh pihak SM yang geram.. dan Ia juga mengingat aroma sex kental yang menguar didalam kamar.. Nafsu, sensualitas , depresi dan keinginan kuat untuk berbuat sesuatu yang nakal tergantung jelas diudara…..

Yunho bukanlah tipe pria yang suka melakukan _rough sex_ ketika ia dan pasangannya sedang bercinta. Apalagi jika hal itu bisa menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Namun ia tak bisa menyangkal, ide untuk mengikat seseorang hingga membuatnya tak berdaya dan memiliki kuasa penuh atas tubuh orang itu memberikan percikan tersendiri didalam tubuhnya…

Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa melakukan jenis sex ini dengan Jaejoong…

Mungkin…

Shim Changmin TVXQ tidak akan mendapat gelar maknae pintar yang tahu segalanya jika ia tak bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Leadernya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Lelaki jangkung itu menatap Hyungnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dengan mata curiga. Rambut _brunette_ acak-acakan, mata musang yang menatap nyalang , raut wajah yang lelah dan, Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dan ia tidak terkejut lagi ketika mendapati adanya tonjolan besar yang mencuat dibagian depan celana pendeknya.

Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menduga bahwa Jung Yunho sedang _sexually frustated_ saat ini. Dan Changmin tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sudah 3 bulan lebih Hyungnya tidak bertatap muka dengan sang kekasih. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa melepaskan kebutuhan seksualnya selama 3 bulan ini hanya melalui phone sex yang tak sengaja Changmin dengar ketika mereka sedang berada di Osaka. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas desahan dan erangan manly Yunho dari dalam kamar toilet dan samar terdengar suara desahan seksi Jaejoong dari jalur telpon lain. Memang melakukan masturbasi sambil mendengarkan suara kekasihnya tidaklah cukup untuk melepaskan kebutuhan seksual Yunho yang luar biasa besarnya ( Changmin mendengus.) tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat monster yang ada dalam celana Yunho lebih terkontrol. ( Changmin merinding membayangkan ribuan kamera fans yang dengan sigap menyorot bagian paling private Hyungnya ketika monster _itu_ sedang mengeras) Namun hal itu pun juga harus direnggut dari Yunho ketika Jaejoong menerima tawaran sebuah drama yang semakin menyita waktu berharganya bersama Yunho. Changmin ikut mengernyit karena ia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Namja cantik itu datang kemari untuk mengantarkan masakan lezatnya. Tentu saja Changmin sangat rindu dengan Jaejoong ( Dan masakannya), namun Namja gila makan itu tahu Yunho lebih membutuhkan Jaejoong daripada dirinya, terlebih saat saat seperti ini.

'Tapi itu tak menjelaskan tatapan nyalang yang terpatri dimata musangnya ' Pikir Changmin , memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho dengan bingung.

Yunho bisa merasakan pandangan mata penasaran yang dilayangkan dongsaengnya, tapi ia tidak sedang dalam mood untuk berbicara. Denyutan dikepalanya akibat alcohol yang ia minum semalam membuatnya pusing tak karuan dan denyutan tambahan organ yang berada diantara kedua kakinya tidak membuatnya bertambah baik.

Ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

Tentu saja ia tidak hanya membutuhkan namja cantik itu disisinya hanya untuk melepaskan kebutuhan seksual semata. Semua orang yang mengaku mengenal mereka pasti tahu seberapa besar cintanya untuk namja cantik itu. Tapi sudah lama tidak bertemu , atau setidaknya mendengar suara Jaejoong , menciptakan dampak tersendiri pada tubuhnya. Ia menjadi lebih mudah marah akhir-akhir ini, membuat takut orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan bukan sekali dua kali ia terbangun dipagi hari mendapati ereksi paginya berdiri dengan tegak, membuat schedule yang sudah susah payah diatur oleh manager menjadi berantakan, ia tidak mau lagi ditangkap basah oleh fansnya memiliki ereksi ketika tohoshinki sedang manggung. Hell, itu sangat memalukan…

Yunho masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika suara dering telpon memecahkan keheningan pagi. Berpikir bahwa itu adalah manager yang siap memberitahu schedule mereka untuk hari ini Yunho dengan layu merogoh kantung celananya dan menjawab telpon itu sebelum deringnya sempat mati.

"Yoboseyoo…" ucapnya , mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan lemas.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari jalur sana. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yoboseyoo.?" cobanya lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban yang menyapanya.

"Yoboseyoo?!" sentak Yunho dengan kencang. Ia siap meledak jika salah satu sasaeng fansnya mencoba untuk memberinya jebakan telpon dipagi hari yang muram ini .

"..Y-yunho yah ?"

Yunho segera terdiam mendengar namanya disebut oleh melodi suara lembut, yang ia hafal betul hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Ia menarik napas yang panjang sambil mengerling kearah samping . Dilihatnya Changmin masih sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"J-Jaejoong ah….." Changmin membulatkan kedua mata nya dengan terkejut , Yunho menaruh satu jarinya didepan mulut sebagai tanda agar maknae itu diam dan Changmin segera mengangguk patuh.

"Yunho ah, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

'sudah 1 bulan lebih sejak kau menghubungiku dan sekarang kau baru bertanya bagaimana kabarku?' Yunho ingin meneriakkan kata-kata frustasi itu pada kekasihnya namun ia memutuskan untk menjawab :

"Aku baik-baik saja… Dan Changmin juga dalam kondisi yang fit." Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum Namja cantik itu bisa bertanya.

Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, hanya mendengarkan desahan napas masing-masing melalui intercom. Keheningan terus berlanjut hingga 2 menit penuh sampai Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bersuara. Suaranya sangat pelan dan rapuh, mengingatkanmu akan gelas kaca yang mudah retak.

"Yunho ah.. aku merindukanmu.. aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Yunho menutup matanya seraya mengusap keringat dihidungnya. Sudah sejak lama ia menantikan kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut Jaejoong. Dan, oh tuhan ia bisa merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan didalam perutnya, hanya mendengar suara Jaejoong yang berbicara manis padanya sudah bisa mencairkan kembali sel-sel otaknya yang kaku.

"Boojae… aku juga sangat merindukanmu, sayang.." Jawabnya, suara penuh dengan ketulusan dan kepastian. Ia bisa mendengar Jaejoong mencoba menahan isakannya diseberang sana. Oh tuhan, ia sangat merindukan namja itu…

"Yunnie.." Nama panggilan itu keluar dari bibir plum Jaejoong dan hati Yunho pun melambung tinggi.

"Ya baby boojae?"

"—A..anu.." Yunho bisa merasakan Jaejoong tersentak mendengar nama panggilan favoritenya, ia tahu pipi namja cantik itu pasti merona saat ini. Yunho berdecak senang dalam hatinya, tidak habis pikir kekasihnya yang hampir kepala tiga itu masih saja bertingkah sangat menggemaskan.

"Hari ini diprediksi akan hujan deras di Seoul.." Mulainya, suara penuh dengan keraguan dan kegugupan. " dan syuting dramaku akan dibatalkan.. aku berharap kau bisa datang kemari.. m-maksudku.. aku tahu kalau kau dan Changmin sedang sangat sibuk dijepang sana. dan percayalah aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian sama sekali. Tapi sangat susah mencari waktu yang lowong disela-sela syuting… jadi aku berpikir—"

"Boojae.." potong Yunho, tak tega mendengar kegugupan kekasih tercintanya.

"n—nee?"

"Aku akan segera kesana.. Tunggu aku, hmm?"

Dan berangkatlah namja tampan bertumbuh agak gempal itu kekorea. Mencari alasan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah jika kau diawasi dengan ketat oleh sebatalion orang didalam agensi. Namun dibantu oleh si genius Changmin, ia akhirnya berhasil mengelabui para bodyguardnya dan segera menaiki penerbangan pertama menuju Seoul. Ia bisa melihat banyak fans yang mengantarnya kebandara dan dengan kagum ia mendecakkan lidahnya, habis pikir mengapa berita kepulangannya bisa menyebar secepat itu dikalangan fans.

Sepanjang perjalanan namja tampan itu hanya terdiam sambil menerawangi langit diluar jendela. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia tak bisa menikmati tidur dengan tenang. Disamping jadwal sibuknya yang menguras waktu dan tenaga, pikirannya terus menerus dikungkungi dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak menyetujui untuk mengambil peran sebagai gangster didrama terbarunya dan Yunho, sebagai kekasih yang suportif pasti akan selalu mendukungnya meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat cemas. Ia kenal betul kekasihnya , jika Jaejoong sudah memulai mengerjakan sesuatu ia akan menggenjot kemampuan dirinya hingga batas terakhir dan Yunho khawatir boojaenya akan sakit atau terluka. Namun ia tidak disiapkan untuk melihat episode rated yang datang tanpa peringatan diepisode pertama. Yunho bukanlah orang awam akan drama di negaranya sendiri, ia tahu pasti akan ada adegan romantis yang melibatkan kekasihnya di drama itu, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahukan adegan seperti itu akan datang diepisode awal!

Yunho tahu ia pacar yang sangat konyol jika menyangkut soal keposesivan, dan ia sungguh tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang satu itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong merasa tertekan atau terjerat didalam hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin selama 7 tahun ini. Bukan sekali dua kali pertengkaran besar mereka disebabkan oleh keposesivan Yunho dan jauh didalam hatinya Yunho yakin Jaejoong sudah sangat lelah akan hubungan kucing-kucingan mereka yang tak kunjung terlihat titik terangnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia membayangkan kapan akan datang waktu ketika Jaejoong sadar hubungan mereka memang sudah sejak awal riskan dan ketika ia sadar akan hal itu ia pasti akan segera memutuskannya dan berpaling pada orang lain. Hatinya pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping ketika hari itu datang namun jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaan Boojaenya, ia akan melakukan apapun.. apapun…

Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan lelah, janggut dan kumis tipis mulai tumbuh disekeliling wajahnya namun ia tidak punya keinginan untuk mencukurnya. Biarkan saja jika ia terlihat lusuh dan tak tampan dihadapan para fansnya.. ia tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi…

Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku, beberapa sentuhan jari disini dan sedikit tekanan lembut tombol disana , ia akhirnya menemukan hal yang sudah mengungkunginya sejak semalam. Foto.. atau lebih tepatnya kumpulan foto , yang dikirim kemarin malam tak jelas oleh siapa . Mata musangnya menyipit melihat foto-foto itu. Foto saat Jaejoong terbaring diatas tubuh yeoja telanjang yang ia tahu ada didalam drama, foto saat tangan Jaejoong dipegang dengan lembut oleh JGS dalam sebuah fanmeeting, foto saat Jaejoong yang tersenyum riang sedang diapit diantara Hong suk chun dan Jin Yi han, Foto Jaejoong yang tampak senang bermanja-manja dengan semua teman-temannya.. Yunho mau tidak mau jadi memikirkan betapa bahagianya wajah Jaejoong meskipun mereka sudah tidak bertemu tiga bulan lamanya. Sangat kecilkah arti keberadaannya bagi Jaejoong? Apakah hubungan mereka sudah tak ada harapan lagi ?

Dengan lesu Yunho terus memain-mainkan handphonenya hingga sampai dibeberapa foto yang menunjukkan wajah lelah dan mata berkantung Jaejoong. Ia segera membawa Handphonenya lebih dekat agar lebih kelihatan jelas oleh matanya dan ia bertatap pandang dengan mata Doe eyes yang sudah sangat ia rindukan didalam layar. Doe eyes itu tetap sama indahnya seperti terakhir kali Yunho melihatnya namun kantung-kantung gelap dibawah matanya segera membuat rasa khawatir Yunho melambung.

'Pasti ia tidak tidur lagi. ah apa yang dia pikirkan ?' Pikir Yunho mengelus dengan lembut foto wajah kekasihnya , seolah-olah dengan melakukan itu bisa membuat gurat lelah di wajah Jaejoong menghilang. Melihat gurat wajah lelah dan ekspresi melankolisnya,Ia jadi dibuat berpikir.. Apakah Jaejoong benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya , yang memalsukan seyum tulus untuk orang-orang disekitarnya dan bertingkah seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja padahal jiwanya selalu meneriaki kesendirian? Apakah Jaejoong mirip seperti dirinya yang selalu menutupi kesendirian itu dengan bekerja keras pagi hingga pagi lagi agar rasa perih dihati bisa tergantikan oleh rasa sakit lain ?

Yunho tak sadar setitik airmata bening jatuh dari mata sipitnya. Ia mengelus lembut wajah Jaejoong yang terpampang discreen handphonenya, dalam diam meminta maaf atas hal-hal yang sudah Yunho tuduhkan padanya. Ia harusnya yakin Jaejoong tidak akan meninggalkannya. Seberepapun lelahnya mereka menjalani hubungan rahasia ini, meskipun tidak ada seorangpun kecuali kerabat terdekat yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, mereka akan tetap bersama. Karena hati mereka sudah terjalin erat dengan benang merah, yang sekeras apapun kau urai benang itu akan semakin mengusut. Sebanyak apapun rintangan berdiri dihadapan mereka, cinta dan kerinduan mereka akan terus bertambah.

Mood Yunho kembali terangkat tinggi, bahkan ia tidak marah sama sekali ketika salah satu pragumari menumpahkan kopi diatas celananya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memberi gestur dengan tangannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja pada pragumari yang dengan malu membungkuk dalam-dalam didepannya. Ia sedang menikmati secangkir kopi baru sambil kembali memainkan handphonenya ketika salah satu video yang ia putar membuatnya tersedak dan lagi-lagi membuat basah celananya. Mata sipitnya membulat melihat video yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Di captionnya tertulis ini adalah video yang diunggah melalui instagram kekasihnya . Beberapa detik pertama menampilkan wajah mulus Jaejoong yang tertangkap kamera , dengan imut menggumkan bahasa alien yang hanya dimengerti olehnya. Dan detik selanjutnya menampilkan pemadangan yang membuat organ diantara kedua kakinya berdenyut nikmat.

" J-jaejoong ah," _damn!_ ia tahu kekasihnya memang seorang penggoda yang ulung, sudah ratusan kali ia dibuat tak berdaya oleh namja cantik itu. Dan kali ini pun tak berbeda, mata musangnya mengikuti pergerakan bibir pink Jaejoong yang terbuka dan tertutup. Dimatanya ia seperti melihat gerakan slow motion ketika bibir sensual itu membuka dan mengatup, naik dan turun , gerakan yang dibuat seolah-olah ia sedang mengisap—

"_Fuck!"  
_  
Yunho mendongak kebawah dan mendapati Yunconda kebanggannya ( Yang kadang kali lebih sering menyusahkannya daripada membantu) sudah berdiri sangat tegak diantara kedua kakinya. Dan video yang terus menerus diputar ulang sama sekali tidak membantunya. Yang bisa Yunho pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bibir merah Jaejoong yang tak sabar ingin ia lumat, leher putih Jaejoong yang meminta untuk digigit, dan tubuhnya yang pucat dan lembut yang sudah lama tak ia jamahi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ombakan kemarahan mengungkungi dirinya. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia melayangkan tangannya ditubuh namja cantik itu ? Jaejoong tidak membiarkan Yunho untuk menyentuh tubuhnya selama 3 bulan ini namun ia malah membiarkan tubuhnya dijamahi wanita tua dalam drama itu ?  
Seolah dirasuki sesuatu yang lain, Yunho dengan marah menerobos keluar pesawat yang sudah mendarat dengan selamat di Incheon. Ia berusaha menutupi juniornya yang dengan bandel tetap berdiri kaku. sambil mengenakan kacamata dan sebuah kupluk, ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega ketika menyadari setidaknya celana yang iapakai cukup tebal untuk menyembunyikan bukti hasil penggodaan seorang Kim Jaejoong padanya. Ia keluar dari dalam bandara tanpa senyum tersungging diwajahnya yang biasa ia layangkan untuk para fans. Ia tahu harusnya ia selalu bersikap ramah pada fansnya namun saat ini ia terlalu sibuk mengulang mantra-mantra yang terus lewat dikepalanya. ia harus menghukum Jaejoong… Ia harus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah miliknya.. Jika ada orang lain yang mau menyentuh Jaejoong mereka harus tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah off limit….

Dan dengan seringai licik diwajah, Jung Yunho memerintahkan sang supir untuk membawanya kedalam sebuah toko yang akan membantunya menjalankan misinya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Author: GitaLKimFinite  
WARNING : Detailed sex, Explicit words, You might get grossed out etc etc….

**_JAEJOONG POV_**

Jaejoong bisa merasakan rangsangan kegembiraan menjalari sekujur pembuluh darahnya. Namja yang kini berambut hitam pendek itu tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya. Hmmm, mungkin beratus juta tahun yang lalu ? Ah sudahlah yang jelas sudah lamaaaaaa sekali. ia sama sekali tak sabar untuk bertemu Yunho lagi.. untuk melihat wajah gentle nan lembut itu yang akan mengeras setiap kali ia tegang atau marah, untuk merasakan sepasang tangan panjang nan indah yang seringkali membukusi telapak tangannya dengan hangat.. dan, dan hal-hal lain….

Namja cantik itu tersenyum malu-malu ketika pikiran-pikiran nakal memasuki otaknya. Ahh…. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Yunho. Kapan terakhir kali tangan besar dan lentik itu menjamahi tubuhnya ? Kapan terakhir kali bibir hati dengan tahi lalat seksi itu melumati bibir plumnya hingga bengkak ? Kapan terakhir kali organ vital besar milik Yunho merombaki hole ketat nya ?

Jaejoong sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau ia memang memiliki sifat yang cenderung pervert, tak peduli seberapa sering ia berakting cute dan innocent didepan kekasihnya. Hell, bahkan fansnya pun sudah tahu akan kecenderungannya yang sedikit menyimpang dari public figure biasa itu, tapi untungnya mereka sudah maklum dan menerima hal itu apa adanya. ( 'atau lebih tepatnya, mereka malah bahagia ' Renung Jaejoong. Dalam hati menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat teriakan penuh nafsu dan gairah dari mulut fans ketika ia sengaja melepas baju atasannya diatas panggung. Namja cantik itu mengira-ngira, apa benar semua fansnya telah tertular sifat mesum darinya…..)

Oke, kembali pada topik yang tadi. Oh-my-gad ! Jaejoong merasa sangat sangat sangat beryukur memiliki kekasih seperti Yunho. Selain pria itu super duper tampan, ia juga gentleman, manly, karismatik, tampan, seksi, tinggi, bertangan lentik, baik, bertalenta, dan sudahkan ia menyebut kata TAMPAN ?!  
Jaejoong mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ia kelihatan seperti seorang fangirl yang terobsesi.. _fuck it ,_ Tidak semua orang cukup beruntung untuk memiliki Jung Yunho sebagai kekasih mereka, karena itu Jaejoong punya hak sepenuh-penuhnya untuk tergila-gila pada kekasihnya sendiri.

" Ahh… aku pasti terlihat seperti orang gila menunggu didepan pintu sambil mengipas -ngipasi wajah seperti ini… " gumamnya, mengalihkan matanya ke arahbawah dan tak terkejut lagi ketika mendapati tonjolan agak besar menghiasi sisi depan celananya dengan _indah._ Yap pemirsa sekalian, jika ditilik dari situasi saat ini, nampaknya sepasang kekasih itu sama-sama memiliki masalah dalam pengendalian diri mereka, terlebih lagi pengendalian organ dibawah sana…

Kalian jangan salah sangka dulu dengan Jaejoong . Meskipun namja cantik itu bertingkah seperti seorang _sex craze_ yang hanya menginginkan penis besar untuk memuaskan fantasi seksualnya tapi sebenarnya cintanya pada Jung Yunho sangatlah besar.. sebesar gunung-gunung di dunia…. sedalam seluruh samudra… dan setinggi angkasa raya—dan hal-hal lain yang biasanya dikatakan didalam drama ketika sepasang kekasih sedang saling menggombal. Tapi perasaannya bukanlah hanya gombalan, Yunho pantas mendapatkan semua cinta dan kasih sayang didunia dan Jaejoong sangat bersedia untuk menghujani itu semua pada kekasihnya.

Namja bertubuh putih itu sangat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai sampai ia tidak menyadari sepasang tangan besar telah meraup tubuhnya dari belakang. Berpikir bahwa itu adalah fans gila atau penculik psycho, secara reflek Jaejoong segera memberontak dan berusaha menyikut si penyerang. Namun sialnya si penyerang malah menggencet tubuh Jaejoong kedinding hingga namja itu tak berdaya dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia ingat adalah sebuah sapu tangan ditekankan paksa didepan hidung dan mulutnya sebelum mata namja itu memberat dan ia terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang tenang dan mencekam…..

Saat saat ketika mata besar dan indah milik Jaejoong terbuka lagi, ia segera menyesuaikan matanya agar bisa melihat dibawah pancuran cahaya remang-remang yang menerangi kamar.

'Tempat apa ini?' Pikir Jaejoong, dengan panik meneliti keadaan sekelilingnya. kamar yang ia tempati cukup besar, luas dan mewah jika dilihat dari furniture dan lampu kamar kemerlap yang tersangkut dilangit-langit kamar. Nampaknya ia berada didalam sebuah hotel berbintang. Jaejoong memutar otaknya. Tidak mungkin seorang penculik psycho atau sasaeng fans gila bisa membawanya ketempat yang pastinya bertarif mahal seperti ini.

Lantas siapa?

Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba teringat janjinya untuk bertemu kekasihnya. " Sial, siapapun orang gila yang telah menculikku, lebih baik cepat selesaikan masalah ini. aku ingin segera bertemu Yunho…." Jaejoong hendak mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan tangan, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia mencoba lagi. Tetap tak bisa. Ia menengok ketempat tangan kirinya tergeletak kaku dan dengan mata yang membulat horror ia mendapati tangannya telah diikat dengan tali tambang yang terhubung dengan pangkal tempat tidur. Hal yang sama terjadi pula pada tangan kanannya. Seolah disiram seember air dingin, namja cantik itu baru bisa merasakan angin malam yang berhembus dari celah-celah jendela menggelitiki tubuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tubuh telanjangnya!

Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung dan ketakutan. Ia pernah merasakan kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya di dalam film yang ia perani, namun kala itu tubuhnya hanya diikat pada sebuah kursi. Ia tidak menyangka siapapun yang telah menculiknya telah berani menelanjanginya seperti ini.

"Kau menikmati waktu istirahatmu sayang ?" Suara licin. Suara berat namun licin yang terdengar samar-samar itu berbisik tepat disisi telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menyadari kapan pemilik suara itu masuk tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Suara yang berbisik ditelinganya. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang sselama ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Suara yang akan ia bayar dengan harga berapapun agar ia bisa mendengarkannya seumur hidup.

Suara Jung Yunho.

"Y—Yunho… Yunhoyah ?" Suara Jaejoong terdengar retak dan penuh ketidakpastian. Ia tidak yakin jika orang yang ada dibelakangnya adalah Yunho. Karena…. Atas motif apa kekasih hatinya yang terkenal gentleman dan lembut itu menculiknya dan mengikat tubuhnya diatas kasur? Ahh beribu pertanyaan terus beterbangan didalam kepalanya hari ini. Ia merasa sangat pusing.

" Ada apa dengan suaramu ? Kenapa kau terkejut begitu….. Boojae?" Suara itu berbisik lagi disisi kanan telinganya. Dagu lancip terbenam diatas bahunya dan Jaejoong menengok untuk melihat sepasang bibir hati tebal dengan tahi lalat seksi berada tepat diatas bibir menggoda itu. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keatas dan jiwanya terasa tersedot ketika mata musang yang sangat ia rindukan menatap balik padanya. Sepasang mata itu seolah berbicara langsung kepadanya, mata itu penuh dengan cinta, keinginan, gairah, dan nafsu.. Nafsu yang sangat kuat. Jaejoong bisa merasakan penis didalam celananya berkedut hanya dengan melihat melalui sepasang mata indah itu.

"Yunho… Apa yang kau laku—AHH!" Pertanyaannya tak bisa diselesaikan dengan sempurna ketika tangan besar itu dengan nakal merayapi punggungnya, bahunya dan akhirnya berpindah kedepan untuk melingkari dadanya. Ujung jari lentik Yunho menyapu nipple pink sensitive milik Jaejoong. Yunho mendecak ketika mendapati ujung nipple itu sudah mengeras bahkan sebelum ia sempat berbuat apapun untuk mengerjainya.

"Kenapa kau sangat sensitive hmm?" Yunho berbisik lagi, suaranya turun dua oktaf menjadi sangat husky dan Jaejoong harus menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam ketika bibir hati itu menyentuh pangkal antara leher dan bahunya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat sekujur kulitnya menggelanyar. Jaejoong ingin membenamkan tangannya diatas rambut hitam namja itu, ia ingin menekan kepala Yunho agar bibir musangnya bisa melakukan hal lain pada lehernya selain kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuatnya frustasi. Ia ingin lebih. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tali sial ini menahan tangannya sangat erat.

Jaejoong tak tahan mengeluarkan erangan sensual ketika lidah Yunho terjulur keluar untuk memberikan jilatan basah dilehernya, secara bersamaan jari lentik itu memberikan gerakan memutar disekeliling nipple sensitifnya dan juga memijat-mijat dadanya.

"Kenapa kulitmu sangat lembut boo ?" Ucap Yunho, tak mengharapkan adanya jawaban karena ia masih tersibuki dengan manusia seksi digenggaman tangannya. Jaejoong juga tidak punya keinginan untuk menjawab. Tidak dengan tangan-tangan nakal itu menggerayangi dadanya,abs diperutnya, paha dan pinggulnya dan menjamahi kebawah pantatnya dan memberikan remasan kecil disana. Jaejoong membuat suara-suara erangan kecil untuk menyemangati Yunho namun Yunho segera memindahkan tangannya hingga Jaejoong tak kuasa untuk menghentikan erangan frustasi. Penisnya sudah berdiri tegak hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari Yunho, sejak kapan tubuhnya menjadi sesensitiv ini ?

Yunho tidak bisa mempercayai keberuntungannya ketika melihat angel yang paling ia cintai terentang diatas kasur dengan tubuh indahnya terekspos oleh cahaya remang-remang lampu kamar. Wajah Jaejoong sangat merah , bibirnya tak kalah merah dan bengkak karena terus ia gigiti. Yunho tak sabar untuk segera melumati bibir merah dan mungil itu. Matanya terus turun kebawah untuk menelusuri hal lain, leher putih pucat yang memohon untuk diberi kissmark, dada montok yang sangat putih, kontras dengan nipple pinknya yang menonjol, perutnya yang rata dan berotot, kedua sisi pinggang dan pinggulnya yang langsing; yang akan membuat yeoja manapun menangis karena iri. dan, Yunho menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat penis kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri tegak , darah sudah mengalir kedalam penis imut itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih besar. Yunho sangat menikmati waktunya menjelajahi tubuh Jaejoong dengan santai seperti ini. biasanya jika mereka sedang bercinta Jaejoong dengan malu-malu akan menutupi tubuh indahnya dari intaian mata Yunho dengan kedua tangannya, namun tangan itu tidak bisa berbuat apaun sekarang ini. Yunho menyeringai . Oh ia pasti akan menikmati masa-masa ini, ia tidak punya keinginan apapun kecuali mengeksplor setiap jengkal tubuh kekasihnya perlahan lahan .. secara keseluruhan… dan pastinya…. memuaskan.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan wajah nya memerah total ketika mata Yunho meraup setiap inchi tubuhnya berulang-ulang. Ia merasa sangat tak nyaman dan malu akan tubuhnya sendiri , namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menutupinya karena tali sial itu lagi-lagi menghalangi semuanya. Ia baru saja ingin mencoba memohon pada Yunho untuk melepaskan ikatan itu namun kata-katanya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja benda metal yang dingin dipasang melingkari ujung penisnya. Ia mengeluarkan erangan shock karena benda itu menutupi arah keluarnya cum dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah cockring. Dengan horror , Jaejoong membulatkan bola matanya. Sama sekali tak menyangka Yunho yang ia kenal gentleman selama bertahun-tahun ternyata punya fantasi untuk bermain dengan benda-benda seperti ini. _bondage.. cockring… _ akan datang apa lagi selanjutnya ?

Yunho ikut naik keatas kasur dengan tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan kaus dan celana ditempatkan diatas tubuh Jaejoong, Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menahan agar ia tidak menggencet tubuh indah dibawahnya. Jaejoong ingin meminta Yunho untuk melepas bajunya juga (Karena ini sangat tidak adil!) Namun bibir hati itu kembali lagi untuk berbisik ditelingannya. " Diam , jangan keluarkan suara apapun kecuali erangan." Jaejoong bergidik. Tidak mengetahui sejak kapan Yunho punya suara yang semanly itu.. sedominan itu.. Jaejoong mungkin tidak pernah mengatakannya keras-keras untuk menjaga harga diri namun ia suka didominasi. Ia suka berada dibawah ampunan lelaki yang lebih berkuasa darinya… Ia suka ketika seseorang menyuruhnya atau bahkan menimbulkan rasa sakit padanya.. Ia sadar ia memang seorang masochist sejak dulu.

Bibir Jaejoong yang terus bergetar dan mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil itu segera diraup oleh Yunho. Ia seperti menelan habis bibir cherry itu didalam mulutnya.. mengemut dan menggigit-gigit bibir atas dan bawahnya, menjilat-jilatnya hingga bibir keduanya basah oleh saliva, dan akhirnya lidah Yunho pun masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengerluarkan erangan keras. lidahnya bermain-main didalam, menelusuri terowongan mulut kekasihnya dan menyapu gigi-giginya.. Jaejoong berusaha membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sama antusiasnya namun Yunho tidak bisa dilawan saat ini.. Ia terlalu dominan.. Ia tampak seperti monster yang sedang menggerogoti mangsanya… Dan Jaejoong memang keliahatan seperti mangsa yang tak berdaya saat ini.. erangan-erangan terus keluar dari mulutnya diantara ciuman ganas Yunho, Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam ketika menciumnya.. Tangan itu masih tetap saja memberikan remasan dan sentuhan disana dan disini, mengirim Jaejoong ke keadaan hampir gila.

"engh…enghh.. Yunhooohh lepaskannn ituhh….." Jaejoong mencoba menyuarakan keinginannya agar Yunho melepaskan benda sial yang melingkari penisnya yang sudah berkedut terus sejak tadi. Jaejoong yakin precum pasti sudah menghiasi ujung penisnya jika saja cockring itu tidak ada disana. Yunho mendengarkan permohonan Jaejoong , Ia berhenti melumati bibir kekasihnya dan bertatap mata dengannya. Jaejoong bersumpah ia merinding ketika melihat nafsu hitam yang mengungkungi mata namja itu.

"Aku bilang, Jangan bicara. bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti ?" Dan tanpa aba-aba Yunho menurunkan kepalanya dan menggigit keras leher Jaejoong hingga darah segar keluar dari lehernya. Jaejoong reflek berteriak kencang. Matanya sudah bekaca-kaca ketika Yunho menjilati darah dilehernya seolah-olah dia itu vampire.

" Percayalah padaku sayang… aku tidak ingin melukaimu, well mungkin tidak terlalu. " Ia berhenti untuk memberi efek dramatik yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang berada dibawah tubuhnya merinding. "Aku hanya ingin menghapus jejak jejak yang telah tangan-tangan kotor itu tinggalkan diatas tubuhmu."

"A-Apa…?" Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yunho sudah kembali menggigit keras lehernya. Rengekan keluar dari bibirnya ketika bibir hati itu menjelajahi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lebih sensitive. Tulang belikatnya , bahunya dan akhirnya bibir itu mendarat tepat ditengah dadanya. Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali mengerang dan merintih , tangan besar Yunho juga mendarat dikedua pinggulnya , memberinya cengkeraman erat yang posesive disana.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku geram boo..? " Ucap Yunho diantara ciuman dan jilatannya diatas dada Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat seperti kucing ketika bibir Yunho memberikan tekanan tekanan tertentu dinipplenya. "Ketika kekasihku… : bisik Yunho. "memamerkan kepunyaanku..hak milikku.. didepan umum. " Ia memberi isapan kencang pada nipple Jaejoong, membuat pemiliknya bergetar kencang karena kenikmatan murni. "Kau membiarkan mata-mata mereka menelusuri kepunyaanku ? kan biarkan tangan-tangan kotor mereka menyetuh hak milikku..?" Tangan Yunho tiba-tiba saja mencengkram erat junior Jaejoong. memberinya kocokan pelan yang membuat Jaejoong mendesis dan merintih.

"Aku tidak bermaksud Yunnie… ahhghh.. urghh…. itu hanya !" jari jemarinya itu memperkencang kocokannya, membuat juniornya bertambah besar dan bertambah pink. Ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan cum tapi ia tak bisa, cock ring itu bekerja dengan sangat baik , bahkan tidak ada setetespun precum bisa keluar dari juniornya.

Yunho melepaskan genggamannya pada junior Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu mendesis karena protes. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencengkrem dagu Jaejoong sekaligus mengangkat mukanya. Oh boy… kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan dahi mulusnya dikerutkan, mata besar yang berair, hidung runcing dan bibir yang merah dan bengkak. Wajah Yunho mengeras hanya dengan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang seperti ini.. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat wajah seksi ini selain dirinya. semua ini adalah miliknya.. hanya miliknya..

"Y-..yunnie.." isak Jaejoong, memohon Yunho dengan mata sayunya. " M..maafkan aku… aku tak akan mengulanginya.. maafkan aku.." Mendengar isakan dan suara halus Jaejoong membuat Yunho melunakkan wajahnya. Namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali mengeras. Tidak.. tidak… Jaejoong belum diberi cukup pelajaran.. Ia harus paham betul apa yang kumaksud dengan tubuhnya, tubuh indahnya. yang juga milikku.. ia harus berpikir dulu sebelum menerima pekerjaan yang mengekspos sesuatu yg sudah hak milikku .. begitu pikir Yunho. Dan monster didalam dirinya pun bangkit lagi dengan kekejaman yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kali ini lebih intens.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf ? kuberi kau cara untuk meminta maaf." Yunho bangkit mendadak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggeliat karena kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Ia mengerling ujung tempat tidurnya untuk melihat Yunho yang sedang sibuk membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya. Jaejoong menarik napasnya ketika junior besar milik kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu dikeluarkan Yunho dari dalam celana denimnya. 'Benda' yang sudah tak lama dilihat Jaejoong itu kelihatan lebih besar dari biasanya (Jika itu mungkin.) atau barangkali Jaejoong tak pernah melihat junior itu berdiri setegak itu.

Yunho kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Jaejoong. sisi mulut Jaejoong berair hanya dengan melihat Yunconda kesukaannya berdiri didekat wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho menghantamkan juniornya kedalam mulut Jaejoong sangaaat dalam hingga namja cantik itu tersedak. Yunho tidak memberikan waktu untuk Jaejoong menyesuaikan besar juniornya namun ia segera menggerak-gerakkan pahanya sesuai irama dengan sensual. Mata Jaejoong tambah berair karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat perih. Namun melihat wajah penuh kenikmatan kekasihnya membuatnya bergidik. Hanya Jaejoonglah yang bisa membuat Jung Yunho seperti ini dan fakta itu membuatnya bahagia. Dengan berhasrat, ia mulai menaik turunkan mulutnya sesuai irama paha Yunho, sesekali menghisap ujung junior Yunho hingga kedalamnya. Jaejoong sudah melatih hal ini dengan popsicle , meskipun junior Yunho jauh dan jauh lebih besar, namun melihat wajah Yunho yang penuh ekstasi murni ia yakin ia melakukan hal ini dengan benar.

"kau mengisap penis seperti seorang pro…" Gumam Yunho, suaranya turun lagi beberapa oktaf menjadi sangat sangaaat husky. Jaejoong bergidik mendengarnya. "Katakan padaku, sayang. berapa penis yang sudah kau isap selain punyaku selama kita tidak bertemu hmm..?" Yunho mencengkeram erat rambut Jaejoong dan semakin menenggelamkan juniornya ke dalam kerongkongan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencoba bertahan untuk tidak tersedak, karena ia yakin Yunho tak akan suka jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Ergh…Tidak ada Yun.. hanya kau. hanya kau emhh…" Jaejoong mencoba menjawab disela-sela kegiatannya, Ia yakin pahanya yang dicengkeram erat oleh Yunho akan meninggalkan bekas keesokan harinya , sama seperti lehernya . Tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu saat ini.

Melihat pemandangan mulut cantik Jaejoong yang sedang mengisap juniornya, dan merasakan jilatan dan gigitan kecil dibagian tubuh tersensitifnya itu membuat Yunho tidak bertahan lama. Ia segera mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dengan kencang didalam mulut Jaejoong, Ia mengatupkan mulut Jaejoong agar semua cumnya bisa ditelan oleh namja cantik itu sebelum ia mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah layu dari dalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjilati cum yang masih menempel dibibirnya, juniornya sudah berkedut terus sejak tadi tapi Yunho tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Ia ingin mencoba lagi memohon Yunho agar ia melepaskan benda sial yang melingkari ujung juniornya. Dan ketika Yunho mengendurkan ikatan tali dikaki kemudian tangannya senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya, ia berpikir hukumannya sudah selesai namun alisnya mengkerut melihat Yunho hanya mengendurkan talinya tapi tidak sepenuhnya dilepaskan. Dan jawabannya datang ketika , dengan kasar Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu kini berbaring diatas perutnya.

"Ganti posisi. _On all fours."_ Jaejoong menelan ludah mendengar nada dominan yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Yunho. Dengan cekatan ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan dan lututnya. Jantungnya berdecak sangat kencang , Ia mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho selanjutnya.

Yunho membuka semua bajunya sebelum memposisikan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong. Mulutnya berliur melihat posisi menggairahkan Jaejoong yang sedang berlutut dengan pantat putihnya terangkat tinggi diudara. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut punggung putih ex-bandmatenya sebelum tangan itu mendarat diatas pantat Jaejoong. Ia memberikan remasan dan pijatan kencang pada daging yang montok itu. Jaejoong mendesah dengan nikmat , tak sadar ia mendorong pantatnya sedikit agar Yunho bisa terus mengerjainya. Yunho menyeringai melihat posisi mereka berdua. Jaejoong kelihatan seperti anak balita yang sedang dipukul pantatnya oleh orangtuanya dan hal itulah yang ada di pikiran Yunho.

Jaejoong tersentak kedepan ketika tangan besar Yunho memukul pantatnya. "What- The—Yunnie!" protes itu hanya membuat tamparan lain mendarat dipantatnya, kali ini lebih keras. Jaejoong menggeliat tapi Yunho mencengkram pahanya hingga ia terkunci dan tak bisa bergerak sesentipun Tamparan lain mendarat dipantatnya dan rasa sakit itu berdenyut di kulitnya hingga air mata turun dari kedua mata indahnya. Tangan Jaejoong yang menopang tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia merasakan tangan besar Yunho mengusap tempat yang baru saja ia tampar. Bokongnya pasti sangat merah, Jaejoong yakin itu, jika dinilai dari denyutan-denyutan menyakitkan yang ia rasakan. Dan sungguh ironi merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Yunho yang kini sedang mengelus-ngelus bokong merahnya dengan penuh sayang.

Teriakan lepas dari mulutnya ketika pantatnya menerima tamparan kuat lagi, kali ini ia tak bisa menahan tangannya yang sejak tadi sudah bergetar. Ia membiarkan tangannya yang masih terikat longgar tergelepar dikasur dan Yunho harus menahan tubuh belakang Jaejoong dengan tangan satunya agar posisi berlutut namja cantik itu tidak berubah.

"_SLAP!"  
"SLAP"  
"SLAP"  
_ Yunho sangat menikmati melakukan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Cara kekasihnya menggeliat dan mendesah kesakitan dibawah ampunannya membuat juniornya kembali berdiri tegak. Pantat Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat pucat dan lembut seperti pantat bayi itu kini berwarna merah darah. Setiap kali tangan besar Yunho membuat kontak , pantat montok itu akan bergetar. seolah tahu tangan siapa yang menjadi pemiliknya. Setiap kali Ia memberikan tamparan keras, tubuh Jaejoong akan tersentak kedepan, desahan dan erangan kencang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengusap-usap tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong agar menciptakan friksi yang lebih nikmat, junior imut namja cantik itu terus bergesekan dengan pahanya membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan husky.

Setelah puas mengerjai total pantat Jaejoong, Yunho kembali mengelus dagingyang berdenyut-denyut itu dengan tangannya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil. Bokongnya terasa sangat sakit , Ia yakin ia tak akan bisa berjalan keesokan harinya . Namun setiap kali tangan Yunho bertemu kontak dengan bokongnya , ia selalu dengan sengaja menyentuh sedikit hole ketatnya dan Jaejoong tak punya keinginan apapun kecuali merasakan junior besar Yunho dengan segera memboboli holenya… Sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"Kau sangat cantik , Boojae.." Ucap Yunho, mendadak. Tangannya masih mengelus lembut paha dan pinggang Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merintih dan mendesah. " Seluruh kulitmu sangat putih, pucat dan lembut. Tidak ada bedanya seperti kulit bayi. Setiap sentuhan yang kulayangkan pada setiap jengkal tubuhmu selalu membuatmu mendesah, mengerang dan merintih. Kau sangat sensitive. mengingatkanku akan seekor anak kucing yang mengeong diatas pangkuan majikannya. Kontras yang kaumiliki ditubuhmu sangat sangatlah indah, bahu yang lebar dengan pinggang yang kecil…" Ia meremas pinggang Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Punggung yang berotot dan pantat yang kencang. "Tangannya menelusuri kebawah dan meremas tubuh bagian belakang Jaejoong yang masih merah. "Dan kulitmu…. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa pada kulitmu yang seperti anugrah ini. Kulitmu sangat putih dan bersih, kau selalu menjaganya dengan baik sejak dulu , hmmm? Tapi… tahukah kau sayang, tubuhmu berwarna pink ditempat-tempat yang sangat tepat. Seperti… disini." Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu menoleh kebelakang dan Yunho segera mencium bibir pinknya. "Atau… disini." Jaejoong mengerang ketika tangan Yunho menggenggam junior pinknya yang masih tetap berdiri tegak sejak tadi. " Atau…. Ahh disini…" Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasukkannya didalam hole Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak kuat ketika merasakan otot lidah itu bergerak menyelidik didalam tubuhnya, Ia tak pernah membayangkan Yunho melakukan ini padanya. Ia sendiri tak pernah merasakan hal ini yang hanya bisa ia lihat lewat video-video JGV yang dikirim oleh Akanishi Jin tapi oh, boy… Ia sangat mencintai bagaimana Yunho memberinya kenikmatan dengan cara ini. Tanpa sadar, Ia menggerak-gerakkan pahanya agar ia bertemu mulut Yunho dan Ia mengeluarkan desahan kencang ketika lidah Yunho menemukan titik-titk tertentu. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena nikmat yang tak terhingga.

Yunho menikmati waktunya, melebarkan dan meregangkan hole ketat Jaejoong sampai ia merasa rektumnya benar-benar meregang. Yunho semakin bergairah mendengar suara-suara penyemangat yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong, gairahnya semakin susah dikendalikan. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dari hole Jaejoong dan langsung menggenggam juniornya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong yang ia yakin sudah akan roboh karena kenikmatan dan penyiksaan konstan. Desahan-desahan seksi terus keluar dari bibir seksinya, memohon-mohon padanya untuk segera 'mengambilnya'. Yunho mengambil tarikan napas panjang sebelum membawa juniornya menghadap hole ketat Jaejoong dan dengan tak sabar ia menghantamkan juniornya dengan kasar kedalam rektum Jaejoong. Jaejoong berteriak kencang, lebih kepada kaget bukannya kesakitan. Rasa sakit sudah tidak terasa asing lagi ditubuhnya, dan ia akhirnya mendapat hal yang sejak tadi ia inginkan. Ia merasa sangat penuh, perutnya serasa ingin meledak. Ia senang setidaknya Yunho memberinya waktu untuk menyesuaikan dulu sebelum pahanya mulai bergerak perhalan-lahan….

Jaejoong harus mencengkram sprei kasur agar ia bisa mempertahankan posisi berlututnya. Desisan, erangan dan kata-kata tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya ketika Yunho mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuhnya hanya terus menggeliat karena ia tak sanggup mendorong lagi pahanya untuk bertemu Yunho. ia terlalu lelah… Ia hanya membiarkan Yunho melakukan apapun yang ia suka sampai akhirnya Yunho menemukan sweet spotnya dan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar snagat kencang karena ekstasi nikmat. Tubuhnya akan terjatuh diatas kasur kalau saja Yunho tidak menahannya. Tanpa basa-basi Yuho segera membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mereka akhirnya bertatap mata lagi. Jaejoong menahan napasnya melihat nafsu dan cinta yang terbersit dimata Yunho. Dengan pelan-pelan dan lembut Yunho mulai melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya, Ia melakukan itu sambil terus memberikan tusukan-tusukan nikmat dibawah sana. Setelah melepaskan tali itu ia menciumi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut keatas dan akhirnya sampai diwajahnya. Mulutnya menciumi seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Mulai dari dagu lancipnya, pipinya yang agak tirus, hidung mancungnya, kedua kelopak matanya, dahinya yang berkerut dan akhirnya ia mendarat diatas bibir Jaejoong. Mencium bibir mungil itu dengan penuh gairah dan cinta.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman hangat Yunho, sesekali harus menahan erangannya tiap kali sweetspotnya dihantam Yunho dengan friksi yang nikmat. Setelah tangannya bebas ia segera menaruh tangannya dileher Yunho. Menambah intens ciuman mereka. Junior pinknya sejak tadi menggesek-gesek perut Yunho , Ia ingin keluar… sejak tadi perutnya serasa sangat penuh… dan cara Yunho menggesek-gesekkan dan menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan sangat sensual membuat Jaejoong merasa ia ingin meledak. Mengetahui keinginan kekasihnya, Yunho segera menarik lepas cockring yang melingkari junior Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendesis lega. Dengan hantaman terakhir bertemu dengan sweetspotnya , Jaejoong akhirnya menyemprotkan cumnya dengan sangat kencang. Suara teriakannya bergaung disekeliling kamar. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia keluar sebanyak ini.. Yunho masih harus menusuk holenya beberapa kali sebelum ia mengikuti Jaejoong menyemprotkan cairan cintanya didalam hole kekasihnya. Dengan lelah Yunho roboh disisi Jaejoong dan dengan kasual menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan lengannya. Jaejoong yang sudah tak punya tenaga untuk berbuat apapun . Ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk Yunho. Lagipula ia juga rindu dengan kehangatan ala beruang milik Yunho setiap kali namja tampan itu memeluknya.

Yunho memberi dahi Jaejoong ciuman lembut dan menyenandungkan nada-nada menenangkan untuk membuat kekasih tercintanya tertidur. Namun sebelum tertidur Jaejoong punya satu pertanyaan yang mengungkungi diotaknya.

"Y-yunnie?"

"Mhhh?" Dengan sayang, Yunho menciumi rambut harum Jaejoong.

"Hal yang kaulakukan padaku ini .. apa ada hubungannya dengan foto-foto yang dikirim ke handphonemu?"

Yunho berhenti menciumi rambut Jaejoong untuk mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung. " Iya, itu benar. Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu, sayang?"

Jaejoong mendadak terkikik didalam pelukan Yunho. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan mata lelahnya yang berkelap-kelip nakal. "foto-foto itu dikirimkan dari nomor ponsel Tony Hong. kau masih ingat dia kan ? Dan yaaahh… Tempo hari ia meyakinkanku untuk melakukannya karena kami berdua ingin melihat apa reaksimu jika kau melihat foto-foto itu, dan sepertinya aku tidak dikecewakan."

Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jaejoong. "Ingatkan aku untuk mengiriminya beberapa oleh-oleh dari Jepang nanti."

Dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara cekikikan kecil lain sebelum tertidur dnegan nyaman didalam pelukan hangat lengan Yunho.

**END**


End file.
